


Bloody Bites and Claw Marks

by Kougayon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Van Helsing, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mating Bites, Mild Painplay, Minor Violence, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scratching, Seduction, Switch!Shuake, Vampire!Akira, Werewolf!Akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: “A monster hunter, you say? And you’re hunting a vampire? Well, that certainly is…” Kurusu chuckles lowly in the midst of his words. “...interesting.”… What an odd man, Goro thinks.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 328





	Bloody Bites and Claw Marks

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THERE!!! 
> 
> First, I wanna apologize for not posting for quite a while. Finals have been kicking my ass and this fic was quite a long one to write. So I do hope this makes up for the wait! 
> 
> Second, this au was inspired by both that early 2000’s Van Helsing movie (it’s an underrated movie pls watch it) and [@/metalljellyfish’s art of werewolf Goro!!](https://twitter.com/metalljellyfish/status/1115035258003570688?s=19)
> 
> Please enjoy!!

The inhumanly muscular beast lays upon the cobblestone walkway, unhealed wounds from the bullet holes still smoking through its skin into the cold air. A few arrows in its bloodied neck. Completely and utterly defeated in all of its hideous form. As it should be, he thinks. 

“Well, that takes care of that, I suppose.” The hunter adjusts his leather gloves. He stares down at it, almost wanting to feel sympathetic for the creature. He probably would if it weren’t for the fact that it’d been responsible for so many innocent deaths around this city. Police had been searching for it for months to no avail, so naturally, the Vatican opted to send only their best to take care of it. 

The hunter wastes no further time, knowing damn well the night officers have likely been attracted to the commotion and are already on their way. He reaches into the breast pocket of his dark leather coat and pulls out an empty syringe, tapping it a few times before kneeling down and pressing it into the arm of the monster. Collecting the blood of the beasts slain is yet another part of this unsightly occupation. It seems rather uncouth, but this is how the Holy Order are able to study their enemy properly and create suitable artillery to combat said monsters. 

Satisfied, he retracts the needle and re-pockets it. Just in time too, as the culprit’s monstrous form shrinks away to reveal its original, scrawny figure of a man. He shakes his head at the sight. It’s a shame how they usually all  _ start out  _ as people, only to give into a blood thirst for power. 

** _“Caw-Caw!”_ **

But of course, he has other matters to worry about. 

The messenger crow circles above him before swooping down to drop a small, ribbon-tied scroll in his hands and flies off. Ah. It’s from the Vatican. Of course. Likely details of a new mission they have in store for him already. Seriously, can’t they just allow him at least a  _ day _ of no missions? 

He unravels the intricate fabric and pulls the paper open to read its contents with a sigh. 

  
  
  


_ Crow,  _

_ Your next assignment lies in the east beyond the mountain borders, in Transylvania. Rumors have been reported of a small, local village being terrorized by an unconfirmed monster. The hunters we previously sent have all either allegedly gone missing, or quit the mission altogether for unknown reason… Therefore, we are sending only our very best to investigate in their stead.  _

_ As for the monster itself, some of our sources theorize it to be… vampires. A particularly high-ranking level of monster, as you already understand. Specifically, the rumored ‘Dracula,’ A.K.A. the son of the devil, Prince of Vampires, etc. You may recall reading up on the legends of this beast at one point. Regardless, we pray this is not the case, however we advise you to exercise great caution.  _

_ Good luck.  _

_ ~ T.H.O.  _

  
  


_ Dracula?  _ Oh, lovely. So they’re planning to send him and him alone to possibly take on one of the most ferocious demonic creatures in legend. How thoughtful of them. Goro genuinely isn’t sure whether he should feel flattered or disappointed at the Holy Order’s high amount of faith in his skills. 

He flips the note over to read the additional message on the back. This one scribbled in a different, more familiar handwriting. 

  
  


** _P.S. _ **

** _ANd sTOP WITH THE GIANT INCREASE IN WANTED POSTERS!!! WE’RE KINDA TRYING TO STAY A SECRET??? _ **

** _(also daily reminder to keep that silver charm I gave you on at all times, you’ll especially need it for vampires!)_ **

—  ** _ur trusty weapons technician, _ ** **Oracle**

  
  


Goro grabs at the small chain of the necklace tucked within his shirt and pulls out the round, intricately detailed charm, hands clutching at the smooth, cold metal—just to reassure himself that it’s still there. It is. Thanks to Futaba’s inventiveness and skills with charms, he can tell himself that he’ll be fine. After all, as long as he has this, he’ll be able to control himself—

The distant sounds of hooves against pavement alert him, the noises of the approaching party of night officers quickly turning into demands for him to halt. 

_ “STOP! STOP THERE, MURDERER—YOU’RE UNDER ARREST!!”  _

And that’s his cue. 

Ah, the perks of being the most wanted man in Europe. You get to outrun all of the dumb cops who can’t tell the difference between a monster and a person and thus assume you’re some kind of deranged killer. Fun. 

The brunet huffs before stuffing the necklace back into the inside of his shirt and the note within his coat pocket. Then whistling for his horse he had hidden away nearby prior to the fight. Within seconds Loki comes galloping up to him, the hunter immediately mounting the steed and riding off. 

Off to the land of vampires. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It took surprisingly just less than three days to get across the snowy mountains and to the borders of Transylvania. Although the journey to the village was rough due to steep terrains and altitudes, the brunet is thankful for not having to put up with any annoying snow storms along the way; common occurrences in this area of the continent.

Now, Goro isn’t typically one to rush nor prolong investigations. Obviously it’s foolish to go into a battle with high-level beasts such as vampires without the proper knowledge or planning, but at the same time, he finds it a waste of time to drag it out. After all, while he’s snooping, that  _ thing  _ could be slaughtering an innocent right at this very moment. 

His research into monster matters always boils down to finding extensive answers to two simple questions:

_ ‘What am I dealing with?’ _

And

_ ‘How do I kill it?’ _

Oddly enough, however, he found that his prodding into the villagers’ history of attacks only managed to produce vague tidbits of information. 

According to most of the villagers he questioned, the occurrences of attacks come at a monthly routine. And strangely enough, every one of the attacks are not so much on the humans, but rather the  _ livestock _ . 

Strange indeed…  _ What _ exactly a  _ vampire  _ of all things would need with a few livestock is completely beyond him. Admittedly, there is very little information on vampires other than myths, legends, and retold stories—even in the Holy Order’s libraries, it is a niche subject. Mainly because of the rarity of vampire sightings. They are known to be fairly introverted creatures, keeping to the shadows to avoid the attention of hunters such as himself. Therefore, everything he understands about them comes from the drawings of large, ravenous, winged devils with claws and fangs and a bloodthirst for humans, as well as other tidbits of information. 

Many of the residents also informed him that the sightings of the beast always came from the dark forest just north of the village. How every once in a while, someone would spot a winged shadow dashing into the thick of the trees. 

Goro supposed he should focus his efforts there instead. 

But while traversing through the darkness of the quiet forest, he finds himself a bit antsy. The brunet makes sure to rummage through his equipment one last time in the saddle pockets, just to ensure that everything he’ll need is present. Taking on vampires is, without a doubt, no easy task. 

Speaking of which… You know what else isn’t easy? Navigating these damn  _ woods _ . It’s no wonder it’s referred to as the Dark Forest. He can barely see a single thing in the thick of this pitch-black! Not to mention the way the heavy fog hovering just above the icy forest floor threatens his footing. 

This is definitely  _ not  _ Goro’s preferred element to fight any monsters in. Sure, he can hide with the fog, but so can his enemies. And with the ice, it’s difficult to move—

“Wait,” he whispers as he pulls on Loki’s reigns to halt at the sudden change in the air. 

He scans the area, hand already reaching for his crossbow, when yet another strange sight catches his eye. 

As if the ice and leaves upon the ground had been manually cleared away, just ahead is a flat, dirt trail leading into the trees. That’s… also strange. The villagers all claimed to never exit the area through this forest as it is far too dangerous with the beast possibly lurking around. And yet, here’s a trail for horses and carriages…? 

Goro has an odd feeling about this, but he decides to follow it anyway. Curious to where it might lead and if it by chance has anything to do with what he’s hunting. 

  
  
  


Pressing forward, he walks further into the pitch-black forest until what was once an eerie, gray haze filtered through the trees above as his only light source, quickly begins to open up and give way to the moonlight above. The iridescent rays send a shiver through his body. He shudders a bit as he reaches into his shirt to feel for the silver charm, immediately calming himself. 

He shakes his head and huffs. 

_ I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine.  _

For any normal man, each step would cause one’s heart to leap into their throat—wary that someone or some _ thing _ shall appear from the shadows of the trees and attack without mercy. But Goro’s heartbeat remains steady as he presses on, ever vigilant and never relenting. 

Just when he is beginning to wonder if he’d ever find a single thing other than snow in this forest, the trees begin to clear ahead of him and the dirt trail becomes one of dark cobblestone, paving the way upwards along a hill that leads to a… a torchlit, iron gateway? 

“What the…?”

The closer he moves towards the gate, the clearer the sight becomes. Just beyond the entrance of the iron bars, built atop an empty mountain top… is a  _ castle?? _

Okay, now this is weird. 

_ What is a castle of all things doing in the middle of the forest..?  _ Goro thinks to himself. Part of him wonders if the beast could possibly be  _ here _ … 

Only one way to find out. 

Cautious, he approaches through the open gates towards the strange residence, passing through snow-covered rose gardens and statuettes decorating the front of the castle along the way. Just to the side, he notices a small, open stable and guides the horse over, finally unmounting after what’s easily been  _ hours.  _ The brunet strokes his mane affectionately. 

“Get some rest, boy. You’ve been working much harder than I have.” He then turns his attention to the castle entrance. Goro quietly paces up the stone stairwell to stand before the two large, double wooden doors, crossbow at the ready in one of his arms. 

The freshly lit torches from earlier indicate that someone or some _ thing  _ is definitely here. Goro presses an ear up against the side of the door to listen for any movement. Nothing. 

Taking a deep breath, he grips one of the iron door handles, and slowly, cautiously pushes it open—carefully stepping inside with his weapon locked and ready in front of him. 

The inside of the castle foyer is strangely lit-up as well. The flickering flames of already lit candelabras reflecting against the polished surface of the marble floors and illuminating the tall ceilings, as well as several more lined along the large staircase across the room. 

Each step of boot against marble is echoed slightly throughout the room, his breath steady… ready for anything—

“Can I  _ help  _ you?”

Goro’s reflexes instantly kick in and he whips around towards the sound of the voice, crossbow pointed directly at the suspect’s face with his finger on the trigger when—Wait. 

He examines the stranger before him rather carefully. Lean build, around his same height, adorning a white blouse and black trousers, a fluffy mop of dark curls resting atop his head and framing the pale flesh of his face, smokey-gray eyes staring back at him as he tilts his head in confusion. Goro’s brows furrow. It’s… just a man. Quite a _beautiful_ man at that. Not at all the horrific monster that he was expecting. 

The stranger looks at him quizzically and smiles, despite the tip of the arrow almost touching his lips. “A bit rude to stumble into the home of another and point a weapon to their face, don’t you think?” 

Goro’s shoulders drop. He immediately lowers his crossbow and sighs, dragging a gloved hand across his face. Well shit, now he feels foolish. 

“I…”

He’s about to apologize, express regret for barging into someone else’s home without warning, but suddenly he feels a familiar  _ chill  _ wash over his entire body. 

_ Shit… I must have exposed myself to the moon for too long— _

The brunet’s vision blurs somewhat and he feels his knees weaken until completely giving out under him.

“Whoa—!”

The stranger immediately runs up and catches him just as he’s falling. Goro can barely focus his vision, the feeling of attempting to repress himself for too long beginning to seriously take its toll on him. He barely registers the icy grip upon his arms, or the oddly cold breath upon his cheeks, or the fact that the strange man’s face is now inches away from his own. 

“You poor thing, that forest’s cruelty has proven too much, hasn’t it?” Goro then feels the icy grip shift towards the underside of his legs, lifting him up off of his feet entirely and into the other’s arms. “Come, I have a fire already stoked that you can warm yourself by—Morgana! Gather this man’s things and prepare a kettle of tea.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Goro isn’t sure how much time passes. He never fell asleep, just remained in the same dizzy trance his body always undergoes whenever he uses too much energy towards suppressing his powers. The silver charm Futaba gave him for this exact reason can only handle so much, after all. He knows better. 

At least he has the kindness of this stranger to thank for his recovery from an otherwise sickly situation. 

“I… ugh, my  _ sincerest _ apologies,” Goro groans, the warmth of the fireplace working wonders on his muscles as he relaxes into the armchair he was placed in. “Not only have I blatantly intruded upon your home and almost threatened to take your life over a foolish mistake, but my carelessness resulted in you having to carry me… This is quite embarrassing, if I am being honest.” 

The man gives him an understanding smile. “Ha, it’s quite alright. I can tell in your eyes that your heart holds no ill intent—Oh, perfect timing, Morgana. Our guest is still quite frigid, I’m sure.”

Just as he says that, Goro hears a slight  _ clinking _ noise traveling across the room. The brunet looks over the arm of the chair to find a small, black and white cat balancing a silver platter atop its furry head. Waiting patiently for him to take the teacup and saucer. 

Goro blinks. 

“Oh, don’t be alarmed. This is Morgana, one of the servants here at the castle, as well as a longtime friend. He won’t bite.”

Goro is more than confused, but he takes the presented tea anyway. After doing so, the cat then carefully walks between them and lifts himself up on his hind legs to slide the tray onto the coffee table. The creature steals a quick glance at Goro before quickly scurrying out of the room. 

_ What a strange place…  _ he thinks. 

“Anyway…” the raven nods his head to the side, gesturing to the heavy weapon that was once in Goro’s hands but now propped up against the side of the mantle. 

“Why the artillery, if I may ask?”

“Oh. Sorry, I just mistook you to be… something else.”

The man looks up from his cup then. His expression changes slightly and he raises a brow. “ _ Something else? _ ”

“Ah, yes… You see, I understand that there is a dangerous beast wandering these woods.”

“A beast.” the man says flatly. 

“And supposedly quite a vicious one from what I’ve heard.”

“A vicious beast…hm,” the stranger mutters to himself. Is… Is it just Goro’s imagination, or did he detect a hint of a  _ chuckle  _ from the other at the mention of that..? 

“Oh! Uh…” realizing that in the midst of his babbling he had completely forgotten to even so much as introduce himself, Goro lowers his cup and bows his head apologetically to the other man. “My name is Crow, by the way.” 

“Crow, huh?” The raven looks at him warmly and bows his head slightly in return. “I am Kurusu Akira. It is a pleasure to meet you… despite the circumstances. So,  _ Crow _ , what business do you have in this forest then? Especially if there is a sort of dangerous monster running amok as you say?” 

Goro typically prefers  _ not  _ to delve into his personal matters with complete strangers regarding his work, however, given the circumstances, he does feel that Kurusu at least deserves a more-than-proper explanation. 

“Ah, about that… I am a hunter, you see. I come from a sanction in Rome that specializes in eliminating monsters and evil creatures alike. The people of the village just south of here have expressed concerns regarding a mysterious monster attacking them at night—a  _ vampire, _ in fact. Quite a dangerous creature. So my superiors have sent  _ me  _ to investigate it.”

The raven’s eyes widen momentarily at that. 

“A  _ monster hunter _ , you say? And you’re hunting a  _ vampire?  _ Well, that certainly is…” Kurusu chuckles lowly in the midst of his words. “...interesting.” 

_ … What an odd man,  _ Goro thinks. 

Well, his energy has pretty much returned at this point. It would be a shame to lose too much time, what with that winged devil Dracula out there somewhere, terrorizing innocents. The brunet sets his cup down upon the side table and stands, his sides a tad cramped, but overall feeling much better than he was earlier. 

“Well then. I thank you dearly for your hospitality, but it’s probably best I get out of your hair by now and see myself off—”

“Why don’t you stay a few nights?”

Goro turns, taken aback by the sudden offer. “Stay…? Oh, I appreciate the gesture, truly. But, I worry I have taken up too much of your kindness. I really do feel much better now.”

The raven laughs softly. “No, really. It is no trouble at all. In fact, I insist. That forest is unforgiving to those who are unfamiliar with it. It would only be for the duration of your investigation, after all. Just to give you a place of warmth you can return to when night falls and you find yourself weary.”

Goro is inclined to refuse, but Kurusu  _ does  _ make a logical point. Especially given how elusive these vampires can be,  _ especially _ this  _ Dracula _ . It truly could take him days to sort out this mission when he knows so little about these creatures. And it’s not as if he can simply camp in the wilderness, not with the moonlight being as strong as it is. 

In the midst of his thoughts, he’s suddenly reminded of that bitter sensation that nipped at his skin before. He shudders.

“... Have I not inconvenienced you enough already?”

Kurusu shakes his head and sets his tea back down onto the platter. Goro then feels both of the raven’s gloved hands reach over to clasp one of his own tightly between them, thumb rubbing over his knuckles affectionately. He looks up to find him gazing fixedly at him. 

“As I said before, it is no trouble. Besides, this large and lofty place can grow to feel quite lonely with only I and a few servants to occupy its space. It would be refreshing to give host to a guest for a few nights.”

Without removing his gaze, he lowers his head slightly and presses his lips against the brunet’s knuckles. 

“...Especially one as alluring as yourself.”

Goro refuses to admit to himself of the hot blush burning across his cheeks and instead elects to blame the fireplace for the heat spreading throughout his body. 

Well… perhaps staying for a short while just to escape the cold isn’t such a bad idea after all…? Just until his search is over and he can return to Rome, of course. 

“...Perhaps you are right.” He sighs. “Alright then, I accept your offer to stay, Kurusu—”

“Akira,” the raven grins. “Please. Call me Akira.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His time at the ‘Kurusu Castle’ is… something. 

Kurusu himself is quite a kind soul—more so than most men Goro’s ever dealt with. However, his mannerisms do strike him as incredibly…  _ odd.  _

For starters, despite offering himself to be a generous host, Goro never sees the man in the morning when he awakens nor is there any sign of his presence during the majority of the day, only at night whenever he returns from his work in the forest. At first, the brunet just simply chalks it up to mean that Kurusu likely isn’t a morning person, or perhaps he is a late sleeper. Could make sense, given how he seems to be served hand and foot whoever he pleases. 

That’s another thing—the  _ ‘servants’ _ are also far from anything normal. 

It’s a similar routine with the house help. Some are out during the day to straighten the rooms and even tend to Goro (per Kurusu’s request, of course) through cooking and changing sheets and the like, but  _ most  _ are only out and about after… sunset. 

And he can’t even count the number of times he’s glanced over to find that cat  _ staring  _ at him. 

It’s strange enough that Kurusu has a cat of all things seemingly trained to do basic maid work, but Goro swears that sometimes the little creature is  _ spying  _ on him. 

Then there are his nights within the castle, in his temporary chambers. 

He never actually sees anything but, he almost feels as if he is being…  _ watched  _ every night. It  _ could  _ be the servants, but the sprinkles of snow across his floor and bedsheets before every sunrise makes him… wonder. 

Such a strange place. Is it being isolated in the woods that’s making everyone in this castle like this? 

Although, he would be lying to himself if he claimed he didn’t find the raven himself to be great company. 

  
  
  
  
  


“So… how is your ‘ _ search’  _ going, Crow? Any tracks or whereabouts of your creature?”

Despite vanishing for most of the day, he does always opt to spend time with his guest through dinners, tea, chess, and small to lengthy chatter. Always having the servants prepare Goro something fresh and cooked. It’s actually refreshing to be pampered somewhat like this. 

Goro shakes his head as he cuts into the meal set before him. “None so far. To be honest, it’s incredibly aggravating. Those villagers all informed me that the ‘Dracula’ beast they begged for me to take in was  _ somewhere  _ in these foothills. Yet so far, I have nothing… I feel as if I am running in circles.” 

Akira looks down with a grin. “I can imagine…”

For curiosity’s sake, Goro decides to go out on a limb and poke at his host for answers. 

“If I may ask, why do you live in this place? In this  _ area? _ I mean, you seem to be quite wealthy, and most nobles I’ve dealt with throughout my life always seem to pick the livelier, more resourceful cities to live in. Why the middle of the  _ woods _ of all things?”

“No particular reason. I just prefer the… less  _ busier _ places. Wouldn’t want to attract unnecessary attention—being a ‘noble’ and all,” he hums innocently, chin resting in his palm. “And you’d find that it  _ is  _ quite resourceful around here. At least for my tastes. There’s plenty of game to hunt.”

Oh. For some reason Goro was expecting a more elaborate answer or story to his question. He supposes that response does ring some sense though. 

“What about you,” the raven asks. ”This job of yours… Why do you do it?”

That catches him off guard. He wasn’t anticipating a counter-question. 

“... I don’t really know, actually.”

“Oh come now, surely you have a reason to take on such a task. Although, if it is too personal, I will withhold my tongue from prying any further, of course.”

“No, I mean…”

The brunet pauses for a moment, trying to find the right words. 

“...Years ago, you see, my mother found herself in a relationship with some good-for-nothing man—or  _ beast  _ as I prefer to call him.

Akira listens to the other heedfully with both hands folded under his chin, eyes soft with all the patience in the world. 

“He swiftly discarded her when he learned that she was pregnant. She was a wonderful woman, an amazing mother. She did her absolute best to take care of me. But… just a few years later, she fell to an illness. Supposedly a disease of sorts that she contracted from him, one that slowly grew worse with time. Then…” He pauses again to choose his next words carefully. He can’t exactly give away  _ too  _ much of his past. It would inevitably frighten the other away.

“...That’s when the Vatican took me in. They said I could use my ‘abilities’ for the ‘greater good.’ And so they trained me into becoming this  _ ‘legendary monster hunter _ ,’ thus where I am today.” 

Why is he saying all of this? Goro has never been one to discuss his personal life too much, or with anyone in general for that matter. Yet for some reason, Akira's presence makes him feel… comfortable. 

“So, I don’t...know. I hadn't really a choice in the matter, being just a child and all, so of course I accepted their offer. But as for why I  _ continue… _ Perhaps for some self-realization?”

“And what have you gotten out of it so far?”

“Nightmares.”

Akira nods, but his eyes tell more… as if he understood more from that than Goro let on. “I see,” is his only response. Staring down into his goblet as if he’d just figured something out. 

That’s another thing about Kurusu. Despite hosting dinners just for Goro, he never actually indulges in delicacies himself. He always just simply sits down across from the other with a goblet full of a rather thick, red liquid which Goro assumes to be wine. But it is strange how Goro  _ never  _ sees the man actually  _ eat  _ anything. 

The hell  _ is  _ this man?

“Here.”

The raven’s gravelly voice startles him out of his thoughts. Wait, when the hell did he get up from his seat? Goro only looked away for a second and didn’t even hear him—and why is he so  _ close  _ to him all of the sudden??

Goro blinks and looks down to see the small, red object clutched between the other’s fingers and takes it into his own. It has a wide frame with a long, sharp beak in the center of it to resemble a bird. He tosses and turns it within his hands, confused. 

“A mask..?”

“I thought it an appropriate choice for a Crow,” he chuckles. “I am hosting a yearly ball in the castle tomorrow evening—masquerade themed, of course. I understand that you are quite busy with your work, but I do hope that you will join. Your presence would surely alight the room.”

Ignoring the obvious flirt, Goro shakes his head. “I am… sorry, truly. But I must decline. I came here for one purpose and one alone—”

“Yes, yes… I know. Your little hunt for the local vampires takes priority. But, and with all due respect, you haven’t made very good progress so far, have you?”

Goro responds with silence. 

“And pushing yourself constantly will only lessen your likeliness your obtain results. You’re  _ exhausted _ , Crow. Take a night off. Steal the evening for yourself. Clear your mind of stress. It will surely do wonders for you. Please, just one night? Perhaps even a dance?”

Goro frowns, but when his host puts it that way, he can’t exactly argue. He  _ is  _ exhausted. And hasn’t made any progress thus far. Wearing his mind and body out by like this—especially with the abundance of moonlight exposure, won’t fair him any better. He can already imagine what Futaba would have to say about his foolishness so far. Hell, she’d probably  _ encourage  _ him to take this chance to loosen up somewhat. 

The brunet sighs, looking down into the eyeholes of the mask. 

“… Perhaps you are right.” 

The raven smiles. “Good. I can provide proper garments for you as well, something to capture your radiance well. Not to mention, there will  _ many  _ people attending. People from all over the country and even from this neck of the woods…”

He pauses beside his chair for a moment, brushing a gloveless hand against the crook of the brunet’s neck. Goro shivers when he registers the familiar, cold feeling of the other’s porcelain skin against his. That same feeling when he first met him many nights ago. 

“… Perhaps there, you might find whatever you’ve been looking for all this time.”

His fingers leave his skin and Goro’s breath finally returns, just as the raven vanishes out of the room with naught a word. 

What… did he get himself into?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Goro doesn’t remember how he got into this, really. The memory is already temporarily dimming thanks to the spell-like atmosphere of the ball room. The whole event had been planned on the 20th of December… on a full moon. Luckily the ball is  _ inside  _ and away from any windows. 

  
  


All he can muster his mind to remember is the sight of the dress robes left out for him in his room. A white, coat-tailed suit with gold trim and a red cravat, and of course the bird mask that he deemed to look strange on him. 

Later that night was the sight of two, large, wooden double doors pushed open for him by two masked servants, beholding the sight of the ball room before him. 

Tall dark walls stretching upwards to high-balconies and decoratively painted ceilings, hundreds of candelabras all brightly lit, as well as statues and drapes all surround the room. Venetian performers and musicians playing to their heart's content fill the room with eye-catching entertainment. Then of course, the massive array of people all dressed to the nines with masks hiding every one of their faces as well. All of them dancing in pairs to the operatic rhythms being played. 

He remembers how, not long after he had entered and glanced around the room in awe, he felt a hand tap against his shoulder. When he turned in surprise, he was greeted by a grinning Kurusu, dressed in a similar style of dress as him, save for the colors and details. A dark-red suit with a black waistcoat with gold accents, and a silk white cravat adorned beneath his neck. Then his mask, white with black painted-on lashes and a pointed tip. The raven had asked for his hand in dance as the next song was just about to begin. And Goro, not entirely sure how these things work, rolled with it. 

No, he doesn’t remember much about how this night began. Not when Kurusu’s enticing touches keep gracing the bare skin of his neck, then slipping back down onto the fabric of his lower back. All the while they spin, twirl, step, and dance against each other in a rhythm lead by the raven as Goro is admittedly inexperienced with such an activity. And it’s only been but a few minutes since they’ve started. 

“I was right to choose that suit for you. You’re easily the most beautiful sight in here tonight,” Kurusu says, his hand placed firmly against the other’s waist while the other is intertwined with the brunet’s. Goro is grateful for the mask now more than ever as it’s the only thing able to hide the heat spreading across his cheeks. 

But of course, Kurusu sees through  _ that  _ too. 

“Although,” the man chuckles, “I admit that I  _ could  _ have chosen a better mask. It’s difficult to be close to you when that beak keeps threatening to take my eye out.”

“Then why don’t you take them off,” Goro mutters. 

Kurusu says nothing, but smiles, knowing the other man is somewhat embarrassed by the barrage of flirting. He pauses their dance for just a moment to slip his own mask off and toss it to the floor, then sliding his hand along the side of Goro’s cheek, causing Goro to shiver under his strangely cold touch… Slowly, carefully he dips his thumb beneath the base of the beak and pulls it away, allowing it to fall to the dark marble floor along with the other. Revealing the flushed cheeks and frown of the man in his arms before him. 

Goro was already aware of how handsome the other man was before this, but seeing him here and now… the way his dark-gray eyes look into his own with hardly hidden intentions… Kurusu’s borderline ethereal appearance is enough to make his  _ skin crawl _ with an all-too-familiar feeling. 

“Ah—!” Goro gasps when the raven hooks his arm back around his slim waist to yank him close, pressing their chests and middles together, faces barely an inch apart as they resume their waltz. The brunet’s voice contorts into a mixture of shock and bewilderment when he doesn’t detect any body heat from the other… only that same frigidness he felt in his hands. 

in the beginning, Goro just allowed himself to assume that the dead-cold feeling in his hands was from the lack of proper gloves in the middle of a Transylvanian winter… but his entire  _ body _ is like this..??

“Comfortable?” Kurusu smirks. 

“You're…” Goro places a hand against the other’s chest. “You're so  _ cold _ …” 

“So I’ve noticed.” 

Something about Kurusu’s presence… his flirtatious demeanor, his low and guttural voice a hush against his skin, the faint wafts of his cologne filling Goro’s senses and drawing him in more and more… 

Being this close to him… it’s downright  _ intoxicating.  _

The rest of the room is a blur to him now. All he can focus on is the man before him. Although Goro is now starting to have doubts in his mind about referring to him as a  _ ‘man’  _ at all… Rather, he’s more like a… 

“I take it you are having fun, Crow?” 

“More like a crises,” Goro mutters in response. 

Akira merely smiles. “What’s on your mind? Come, you can trust me.” 

_ ‘Trust’ is a bit of a fragile word at the moment _ , Goro thinks. Actually, he’s not really sure  _ what  _ to make of a Kurusu right now. His feelings are incredibly mixed, to say the least. On one hand, he’s become remarkably close with Kurusu in such a short time. Almost like a stroke of destiny that they met—or at least that’s how Kurusu puts it. But on another, he’s undoubtedly hiding something. 

_ Fuck it.  _

“I’m just going to come out and say it. Kurusu, be honest with me.” 

The raven continues their movements at the same pace, leading Goro across the room to a more spacious, less crowded area of the dance floor. All the while Goro musters up the courage to confront a demon. 

“What the hell  _ are  _ you?” 

Akira halts their movements then, looking the brunet dead in the eyes with the surest, smuggest grin… before dipping him backwards into the waltz, “Ah!” eliciting a surprised gasp from Goro as he’s skillfully arched backwards while still held in his host’s arms. Following Kurusu’s eyes towards the wall, he cranes his neck slightly to see they’d stopped before a large mirror… and that’s when all breath leaves Goro. 

The image reflected back to him is so baffling it takes a moment just to process what he’s looking at. Himself, dipped backwards… but nobody holding him. No second person. No reflection of  _ Kurusu _ . 

He stares at the silent confirmation to his suspicions, wide-eyed as his puzzlement slowly turns into realization. 

The raven pulls him back upright to face him directly now, that knowing grin still plastered to his face—except now accompanied by two, narrow fangs protruding on either side of his lips. 

Goro gawks at him, wide-eyed and breathless like an animal caught in the claws of its predator. “Y-You...You're—”

“Handsome? Charming? Funny?  _ Nothing  _ like the legends about Dracula that you’ve been taught all your life describes? I assume that same thought you had of me can be applied to all of my  _ guests  _ as well, huh?”

_ “What..?” _

He honestly doesn’t know what to say. He feels like a fool for not seeing something that should’ve been so obvious from the start, while at the same time realizing that he’s currently in a ballroom surrounded by easily hundreds of the very thing he was sent to hunt. 

For the first time in forever, the hunter feels like the prey. 

“Allow me to reintroduce myself then,” the raven smiles. “My name is Kurusu Akira, born 1422…  _ murdered _ 1445.” 

Goro’s breath hitches and his lips quiver, unsure of what exactly to say. 

“Then… the stolen livestock in the village—”

“Ah, my monthly rations. It pains me to steal from them, truly, but I find it to be a much better alternative than hunting actual humans. I know all of those legends the church spoonfed you over the years paints me as some unholy ravager who thirsts for blood. While this is true, I’m… actually not particularly fond of the idea of killing innocents. I had my own life stolen from me once, after all. Why dare I repeat such a terrible action?” 

Suddenly everything makes sense now. 

Suddenly he remembers the snow left in his room, his nights with the other, his mannerisms— _ everything.  _

Suddenly everything Goro has ever been taught about this ‘dangerous monster’ is being turned upside down in less than a single night. 

On any normal circumstances, Goro would just cut and run for his weapons—or at the very least  _ escape  _ this place. But this is  _ Kurusu _ . Therefore, he’s left frozen. 

“Now tell me,” he leans in close, his frigid breath and smooth voice causing his whole body to shiver. “What is  _ your _ real name, Crow?”

Lying at this point is futile. 

“… Akechi Goro.” 

“Hm… Beautiful. It’s certainly something I wouldn’t mind screaming a few times or more,” Akira hums with a smile that has no right to be that soft during a conversation this intimidating and embarrassing alike. “And,  _ Goro _ … I also take it that you've already figured out that I’ve known what you are since the beginning?” 

“A… monster hunter sent here to kill you…” 

Akira laughs through his nose. “Ah, well I figured that from the start. But I believe we’re well past that idea now, aren’t we?”

Goro says nothing. 

“What I meant is,” 

Suddenly their dancing comes to a standstill. Akira’s hands slide themselves further up his waist to pull them together, a warm body pressed against one of ice. The raven leans in close, his lips a whisper upon his ear. 

“I know you aren’t human.”

He pulls away, surprised. “H-How did—”

“Honey, a charm like that will only hide your true form from  _ humans  _ or creatures with a more lacking set of senses. I could smell you from a mile away.” 

Goro raises a brow at him.

“T-That wasn’t an insult.”

Goro shakes his head. “Then what the  _ hell  _ was the point in me being here?? Why would you want me around if you know about me? My profession aside, our kind doesn’t exactly… ‘get along,’ you know.” 

“That doesn’t matter to me. And that also brings me to my point,” his voice becomes something… gentle. Sincere. And the look in his eyes tells Goro he’s serious. 

“I’ve been looking for a bride, someone strong and beautiful… Someone to bring warmth to this unbeating heart and cold, soulless body.” 

“A  _ bride?!  _ What do you—”

Pulling on each individual silk finger, Kurusu removes one of the brunet’s gloves and brings his knuckles to his lips, tongue slightly brushing over the warm skin and sighing. 

“K-Kurusu—”

“ _ Akira, _ my darling,” he sighs against his palm. “And are you opposed to my offer? 

“...Not particularly, no.” 

“Being mine and mine alone for as long as we walk this earth? Indulging with each other as much as we please? Being able to have nights such as this anytime we want? I can tell you aren’t exactly happy with your…  _ occupation _ either, are you? Wouldn’t it feel  _ amazing  _ to finally rid yourself of this burden of taking orders from those who just  _ use  _ you?”

“It’s…” he genuinely ponders this for a moment, knowing he’s right. That every word he speaks is true to his actual feelings. Spending his life with… Akira. It  _ does  _ sound tempting. “Yes. It would.”

Akira moans quietly against the other’s digits, leaving a final, passionate kiss against the beating pulse of his wrist. “It pleases me to hear that. You have no idea how much being with you just  _ elates  _ me. But, if you truly want this as much as I do…”

His free hand feels along Goro’s neck, the brunet sighing deeply into Akira’s touch, then stifling as he pulls out the silver charm to roll between his fingers. Goro immediately grabs his wrist. 

“No—!! I mean I… I can’t just…”

“Come now, there’s no need to feel ashamed. You are undoubtedly just as beautiful in your natural state. Please, I beg of you to cast away this fear of yourself that you carry and show me your true form.” 

Goro shakes his head. “… I fear you will only be afraid of what you see.”

“The only thing I  _ ‘fear’  _ is never having the privilege to steal the heart of someone who has long stolen mine.”

Goro holds the charm between his fingers. Staring between it and the man before him. Weighing his options in his mind. Should he trust him with his real form..? It’s been so long since he’s shed this human skin and allowed himself to  _ let loose _ . But this is Akira he’s with. 

Maybe… 

Just maybe… 

Goro remains silent for a moment. His grip clasping around the charm even tighter. 

Inhaling sharply, he releases his grip and holds his breath as Akira pulls— _ snapping  _ the band of the charm clean off and away from any contact with his neck. 

The effects are almost instant as Goro expected. His head begins to spin and his blood runs cold yet hot all at once. His knees give out as he feels Akira hold onto his trembling form to keep him from falling. 

The last thing he hears is the clinking of thick silver against marble before officially blacking out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


God knows how much time passes before Goro’s consciousness finally begins to return somewhat. 

“Ah! Good, you’re waking up! You had me worried, love.”

He can hear Akira’s voice as he gradually regains his senses, his slow and gentle tone becoming clearer and clearer to his ears as he speaks. 

“And just as I thought, his true form is only that of a half-werewolf. For a moment, I was worried you were wanting to marry a full-blown, ten-foot tall, wolf monster…”

He can hear another voice speaking, an unfamiliar one. 

“I mean, I still wouldn’t mind.” 

“Akira…” 

_ … What’s he talking about, again…? _

“But anyway, that explains his story the other night… About his parents… His father was a werewolf wasn’t he? While his mother was human. Human bodies cannot handle ‘monsters’ in such a way—any scratches, bites, or anything of the like causes them to become sick. That’s how I knew right then.” 

_ … Monsters… Werewolves…?  _

Morgana groans and swats at Akira’s head. “Ugh, I  _ told you  _ this was a bad idea! What were you  _ thinking  _ letting him transform in the  _ middle of the ball?!  _ Geez, for a guy who’s been dead for three and a half centuries, your libido never ceases!” 

“I—”

“You know what, whatever. He’s  _ your  _ bride.  _ You  _ deal with this,” he says as he leaps off the foot of the bed and leaves the room at last. Leaving the raven alone with the wolf. 

_ Wait…  _

“AH—” Goro’s eyes fly open and he instantly looks around. He’d been sprawled out onto some large bed… this looks like the master bedroom of the castle. It doesn’t take long, however, for Goro to look down at his body, already regretting his choices and mortified at the sight before him. 

Human skin and muscle, for the most part remained. However, fur matching that of his natural hair color covers the length of his forearm, extending up to his hands where his nails had transformed into claws. A vertical strip of fur runs from his belly button down to his pubic region, then down to the middle of his thighs and covering the rest of his lower legs where, even his feet have been transformed into something beastly and clawed. Goro’s body itself remained in relatively the same human shape, save for the widened hips and sharp canines poking his lips. The shoulder-length hair on his head grew as well, now flowing down to his chest and upper back… Not to mention the large, furry, pointed ears poking out—

Wait. 

Goro sits up and opens his legs somewhat to stare down at the fluffy tail wagging slightly between his thighs, and he swears he feels his soul leave his body right then. 

“Hey.”

He turns to see Akira, sitting on the side of his bed and smiling at him warmly. 

“I’m so glad you’re awake! You really had me worried th—”

It happens so fast, even for someone of keen senses like Akira. The brunet lunges a single, clawed hand towards the raven’s neck and forcefully yanks him onto the bed, slamming him into the mattress as a beastly Goro pins him there. Fangs bared and growling lowly as he looks down at him. His clothes had been stripped, leaving his already hardening cock to press against the front of the other’s trousers. 

Akira  _ should  _ feel terrified. Threatened. Yet all he can muster is a smirk in response, knowing his strained cock is an indicator that his instincts must be driving him  _ insane _ . 

“I take it you are happy to see me?”

“What have you  _ DONE, _ ” Goro snarls. 

“Something you should’ve done a very long time ago.” His hands come up to cup Goro’s enraged face. His eyes turn soft, a little sad even. “How long has it been..? How long have you repressed this part of yourself?”

“I-It doesn’t matter—!!”

“But it  _ does _ . Goro, sweetness… I understand your feelings, but doing this has only hurt you. You can’t keep that charm on you fore..ver..?”

He stops when he feels something wet begin to hit his chest, a stream of tears running down the other man’s face. Goro shakes his head and shoves him aside to bury himself against the plush pillows. 

“Goro..?”

“Please… don’t look at me. I’m not like you, I…” he muffles into the pillow. “I’m hideous in my true state…!”

“Goro…” he lays a hand on the other’s back, soothingly. The way he flinches under his touch is enough to break the raven’s heart. 

“Please… You aren’t hideous in the least. Remember what I told you before? I can see now with my own eyes that I was right. You  _ are  _ beautiful. And strong. And someone I wish to bond to forever.” 

Goro still isn’t looking at him. 

Akira recalls his reading on werewolves some time ago. Apparently when one is suppressed for too long, their senses can overwhelm them. Their heats become almost unbearable to feel and they struggle to process their surroundings. Especially on full moon nights such as this. 

_ Well, if that’s what it takes to bring him to his senses, then…  _

Akira lays back then, sprawling himself out flat against the mattress and starting with his slacks. One button at a time… then the zipper until finally sliding them off, lifting the pair with a single foot and kicking it towards Goro. The odd array of shuffling catches Goro’s attention just as planned, and when the wolf peaks over to find Akira pulling at the hem of his underwear, his eyes widen. 

He slides the garments down to his ankles and reaches a slender hand between his outstretched thighs, playing with the small plug he’d planted there before the ball. The sight entices Goro to slowly pull his tear-stained face away from the pillow and crawl towards the raven, lowering himself between his pale thighs with curiosity. 

Akira chuckles to himself as he removes the plug. “I… may have been somewhat confident in you accepting my proposal,” he says, tossing it to the side. 

Akira watches with wonder as the wolf instinctively leans closer to his cock, drawn in by the scent of his arousal. Goro then presses his nose against the base of his dick, dragging his lips and rough tongue along the length of his shaft and inhaling deeply. His pupils dilate and his canines protrude even more, as well as the increase in his breathing rate. 

Goro gives the other’s cock a few more laps with his tongue before clawing his way further up the bed, licking even more hot, desperate stripes across his body—his pelvis, stomach, chest, collarbone… anything he can get his mouth on until finally stopping at his neck. There, he presses his nose against Akira’s frigid skin once more, inhaling over and over again as he takes in his scent as if it’s his personal drug. His new addiction. 

“Ohh, darling…” Akira moans, giggling to himself at the way Goro’s ears twitch at that. 

Goro wedges a knee between the other’s legs as his claws lightly drag across his skin to dig into the flesh of his thighs, forcing them apart as he plants his naked hips firmly against the vampire's. 

His tip dripping with pre-cum and twitching with anticipation, presses against the already prepped entrance before giving an immediate thrust and forcing his depraved cock inside. 

Akira gasps into the frozen air as Goro’s grip on his legs tighten and he growls against his throat, wasting no time in carrying out his movements. 

“F-F _ uck..!!”  _ Akira cries out. The force of the wolf’s thrusts causing the entire bed to rock against the wood floor as he allows his natural desires to get the best of him. “Ohh.. yes—darling,  _ please. _ Fuck me, use me, make me  _ yours _ .”

The claws practically lacerating into his thighs, the unrelenting movements, the sandpaper tongue constantly being dragged across his throat as his scent and taste causes the brunet to salivate all over him, the spurts of hot cum being pumped inside of him without warning, all while the knot of Goro’s cock begins to swell and expand against his inner walls… trapping him within his hold. So many sensations filling him all at once. Things the poor vampire prince hasn’t had the pleasure of appreciating in God-knows how many decades… 

Ironically enough, he’s never felt more  _ alive.  _

Goro’s breathing slows somewhat as he releases what final amounts of spend he has into the raven. His consciousness returning to his mind at last. 

Although, Akira’s desire for his bride doesn't end here. 

In a motion as swift as the wolf’s, he grabs hold of the other monster’s shoulders and forces him back against the plush pillows with  _ him  _ on top now. 

“A-Akira..?” Goro stares up at him, open-mouthed and dumbfounded as the auburn hue of his irises begin to return. He looks down to see the other straddling his thighs, his knot planted deeply inside of him. “Oh my… God, are you okay?! I didn’t hurt you did I—?”

Akira braces himself with his knees against the half-wolf’s body, and holds his breath as he forces himself upwards—roughly prying himself free of the knot’s hold, “AH..!!” 

“AKIRA!!”

“Agh...ahaa,” his gasps quickly reduce to light chuckles. “Relax, my love, please. One of the perks of being myself is that wounds do not last, see?” 

He gestures to the deep claw marks along his pale thighs, already closing up as if nothing was ever there. 

“So please, do not worry yourself, my dear. If anything, I welcome the pain. It is something I haven’t had the pleasure to experience in quite some time. And, speaking of denied pleasures…”

He slides back and grabs the brunet’s hips with both hands, flipping him over onto his stomach and dragging his lower half upwards, his face now pressed against the pillows with perfectly plump ass presented to his lover. 

“ _ My turn now.” _

“Akira, what are you—Ahh!” Before Goro can even ask, he feels the raven grip his tail and lift it straight up, his other hand groping and squeezing at his fleshy cheek. 

“You have absolutely  _ no idea  _ how many nights I’ve entertained myself to the thought of indulging myself with this beautiful ass of yours,” Akira moans. 

Reaching behind himself, he inserts a few fingers into his own hole and collects a swab of the cum his new lover had so generously pumped into him, and brings it to his lips. Swiping the wet digits across his tongue to coat it. Akira then grips the other’s cheek once more and spreads him apart before diving in, cum-lathered tongue snaking itself into his tight hole as deeply as possible. 

“ _ Nn… Akiraa.. _ !” Goro mewls, clawing at the fabric of the sheets. Akira continues with his thrusts, occasionally pulling back to lick across the ring of muscle, then returning to fucking him with his tongue. Coating and lubricating him with as much as possible. 

When he deems him properly coated, he pulls away and sits up. Wiping the mixture of drool and cum from his lips with two fingers and rubbing them against the brunet’s wet hole. 

Akira looks down at the wolf squirming beneath him, writhing against  _ his  _ bed sheets. Whimpering for  _ more _ as he moans and growls out  _ his _ name over and over again against the muffled air of the pillows. This… beautiful, strong, cunning, voluptuous _ beast _ . And his impatience at last gets the better of him. 

Akira sinks his claws into Goro’s ass and pries him apart as he slides his cock inside—fully sheathing himself within the wolf. 

“ _ Fuck…”  _ he hisses at the way his ass is already tightening around his length, forcefully moving his hips back and forth. Roughly slamming against him with each powerful thrust to rival that of Goro’s from earlier. 

“ _ NNn—F- _ FuCK,” Goro cries out, drooling and whining as the mixture of bland pain and pleasure from being filled and fucked so thoroughly is driving him insane. Akira leans over him, pressing his chest against his upper back as his fangs nip and pull playfully at his pointed ears, sinking into the skin of his nape in various places to leave his mark—all the while his sharp grip on his hips draws a thin line of red as he continues to fuck into him relentlessly. 

“A-AKIRAA..!!” the brunet practically howls as his lover finally bottoms out, his thrusts never ceasing as he releases every, last, bit of cum he can into his forbidden lover. 

After decades—no,  _ centuries _ … Akira finally has another to call his own. Someone to cherish and hold and fill his cold body with warmth for once. He can only hope that he can provide the same amount of comfort to Goro as he does to him. To create even more moments like these for many more years to come. 

Akira wraps his arms around his lover’s middle and allows himself to collapse beside him, pulling him closely until they’re both facing each other. Their breaths reduced to heavy, tired pants as they gaze languidly into each other. 

“So…” Akira says finally after a few moments of silently catching their breath. “How do you feel?”

It takes Goro a moment to gather himself enough to form a proper sentence, much less a single word, even. “... Amazing.” 

Akira chuckles. “It makes me immensely joyed to hear that from you.”

“Yes… well…”

“What is it..?”

“It’s just..” Goro’s breath hitches quietly into soft laughter between words. “You know… we’re supposed to be  _ enemies _ … right..?”

“Mmm, so I’ve heard,” he smiles. “So. What do you plan to do then..?”

“What do you mean?” 

“You said you would become my bride, yes? And… we’ve already mated, so..” his face grows somewhat worried. Hesitant. “Do you want to stay… with me…?” 

“Stay? Well, I… I definitely  _ want  _ to, but…”

“Your agreement to the Vatican, yes. You yourself, however, said that you wished to free yourself from that. Well, Akechi Goro, I am offering—no,  _ begging _ you to follow your own desires for once. Please.”

Goro ponders this for a solid minute. Leaving the Holy Order… he would be lying to himself if he said the idea didn’t evoke any much desired wishes within him. It’s just that he’s been doing this his… entire  _ life _ . After the passing of his mother, he had nowhere else to go. This life is in truth, all he’s ever known… 

… Until now, that is. 

He looks to the raven with determined eyes, and a wry smile pulling at his lips. “I would have to bring a few friends here. They’re from the Holy Order as well, but they’re good people. Especially this  _ one… _ the one who made my charm. She’d likely hunt me down herself if I never returned without a proper explanation.” 

Akira lifts a tired hand from the covers to cup the back of his neck, pulling him closer until their lips touch for the first time. And it’s funny how, despite Akira’s always feeling cold and akin to frost, now they feel more warmth than ever. 

The raven pulls away and smiles warmly at him, nodding. 

“Consider it done.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
